1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for supporting a target or an article to be used in practicing defense arts such as karate wherein the target or the article is struck by a swift blow delivered by the hand or foot, for example. The target is adapted to register the accuracy and severity of the blow and the structure for supporting an article to be broken is adapted to minimize the risk of injury upon delivering the blow to said article.
2. Background
The art of self-defense by delivering swift and deceptive blows using the hands, feet or other portions of human appendages requires development of the ability to deliver a blow accurately to a target located in various positions. Moreover, in the practice of the art of karate, for example, the demonstration of skill in the art includes the breaking of various articles such as panels of wood or masonry. In this regard it is desirable to be able to properly support the article to be struck so that adequate clearance around the supported article is provided and the risk of injury to the person delivering the blow is minimized.
In respect to the above noted needs and desiderata in practicing karate and similar defense arts there has been a longfelt desire to provide an apparatus which is adapted to position a target or an object to be struck in a wide range of positions for practicing various blow delivering maneuvers and kicks. There has further been a desire and need to provide apparatus which is adapted to measure the accuracy of placement of a blow delivered in self-defense as well as the intensity of the blow in order to improve the practitioner's skill in the practice of the art. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed.